Episode 8003 (23rd November 2012)
Plot The police interview Kirsty about the incident with Fiz's sewing machine. Kirsty makes out Fiz has fabricated the allegations because she's jealous of the fact that she's with Tyrone. Kirsty tells the girls that Fiz is trying to blame her for her injury, accusing her of tampering with her machine. Kirsty pretends to be incensed at the injustice. Jenna gives Sophie a lift home from the hospital and tells Sally that she's making good progress. The police officer explains to Fiz that without any actual evidence against Kirsty there is no case and the matter is closed. Fiz is frustrated. Nick and Leanne throw an engagement party at the bistro. Rita, Dennis, Audrey, Gail, Stella and Eva toast the happy couple. Beth tells Tyrone how the police called into Underworld and questioned Kirsty after Fiz reported her for deliberately causing her injuries. Tyrone's horrified. Jenna calls at No.4 with some exercise sheets. Sophie and Kevin are delighted to see her whilst Sally remains cool towards her. Tyrone calls at No.5 and confronts Fiz telling her that she had no right to make false allegations about Kirsty and if she persists with her vendetta it'll be the end of their friendship. Nick makes a lovely speech saying how happy he is and how much he loves Leanne. Masking her true feelings, Eva tells Leanne that she hopes she'll be very happy with Nick. Leanne's touched, oblivious to Eva's bitterness. As Tyrone makes to leave, there's a knock at the door. When Fiz realises it's Kirsty, Tyrone's visibly scared. Tyrone and Ruby hide in the kitchen whilst Fiz lets her in. Finally ironing out their differences, David explains to Kylie that he just wants them to be a family and their own baby would make it complete. Kylie's touched and agrees they'll try for a baby. David's thrilled. Kirsty threatens Fiz and grabbing her, pins her against the wall. Terrified, Fiz pleads with her to let her go. Having overheard the whole exchange, Tyrone is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Kylie try to settle their differences; Tyrone confronts Fiz about her allegation; and Eva struggles to control her emotions at Nick and Leanne's engagement party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,510,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes